This investigative proposal concerns further observations on the systemic effects of head injury, the effects on other organ systems, the intracranial pathophysiology and the interrelationships of these elements. The systemic effects include mainly the results of traumatic disruption of the normal hypothalamic-hypophyseal functions and the ensuing hormonal and metabolic residuals. The other organ systems to be studied include the pulmonary and the cardiovascular systems. The pulmonary effects of head injury include abnormal respiratory patterns and neurogenic pulmonary edema. The latter is closely related to cardiac dysfunction, which is to be evaluated in relation to the possible role of catecholamines. Laboratory studies include observations on cerebral metabolism after head injury, prolonged experiments designed to measure intracranial pressure and cerebral blood flow after injury, and electroencephalographic patterns and evoked potentials after acute craniocerebral trauma. In addition, a newly designed subminiature transducer will be tested in animals and if reliable will be used in head-injured humans.